


Games

by muscatmusic18



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel have a game of expressions on the living room floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff. Based on the picture below.

 

 

_________

 

Daniel arrived home from the SSR's L.A office in early evening, and proceeded to execute the same routine he does everyday when arriving home; keys down, jacket hung up, tie off.  
  
It was only when he had unbuttoned and started to roll up his shirt sleeves that he cast a glance to other parts of the house, only to realize that something was out of place.  
  
There, lying in the middle of the living room with the coffee table shoved out of the way, was Peggy Carter, fingers laced and resting on her stomach, ankles crossed to reveal her stocking-clad feet, and her eyes fixed on an imaginary point on the ceiling, not seeming to notice his entrance.  
  
His first reaction was fear. She was a spy, after all, with some powerful enemies. One of them could have slipped in and finished the job, but the steady rise and fall of her chest quelled those fears.  
  
His next reaction was confusion. He and Peggy had been living together for several months now, and had been dating for even longer, so it was no surprise to see her in the house. Often times they would come home together, but the times he arrived home after her, he found her reading or doing chores.  
  
But this... This was new.  
  
He limped over to where she was, stopping a little ways behind to stare down at her in confusion. She still hadn't seemed to notice him, so not knowing what else to do, he kneeled with a practice ease, lowering his body until he could lay down on his back next to her, facing the opposite direction with his head next to her's.  
  
"Bloody Nora!" She yelped as soon as his head hit the floor, jumping away from him as she realized someone else was in the house, until she realized who it was and slumped back onto the floor.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I'm sorry darling, I didn't realize you arrived home."  
  
"Not long ago." He said, grinning. "But still, a spy like yourself should have noticed my arrival." He teased.  
  
She reached behind her head to swat his arm. "I was thinking."  
  
"What about?" He asked, turning his head to face her's.  
  
"Oh, just the random thoughts running through my mind." She replied with a sigh, turning to face him as well. "Mostly trying to unwind. It's been a very long day."  
  
They'd been trying to catch Jack's shooter for months now, but to no avail. Every lead seemed to be a dead end, except for the little taunts Dottie Underwood sent now and again, which always seemed to send the agents on a wild goose chase while Peggy and Daniel ran about trying to catch Underwood, but she always covered her tracks too well, and it left everyone exactly where they'd started and more frustrated than before.  
  
"I know, dear." Daniel sympathized. "But, we don't have to go in tomorrow. It's our weekend." He said, kissing her forehead, evoking a small hum and smile from her.  
  
"You're right." She said, her eyes drifting closed. "And we can spend it doing whatever we want, but most importantly, we don't have to spend it chasing a seemingly imaginary shooter and their accomplice."  
  
He chuckled softly at the exasperation edging into her voice. "Come on, Peg, you know you love the chase."  
  
Opening her eyes, she turned her head away from him to stare at the ceiling, looking annoyed with him but the smile playing on her lips gave her away. "I only love the chase when I can win, quickly and easily."  
  
He chuckled again and mirrored her position, staring at the ceiling. He was content just lying there, his beloved near and safe; a stillness enveloping them in a warm embrace, but like everything else with Peggy, the stillness couldn't last.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she tilted her head ever so slightly towards him, a gleam in her eye as she waited for him to look at her.  
  
Not giving in to her game just yet, he fixed his eyes on the ceiling, observing her in his periphery as she watched him, strangely patient as she waited for him to look her way.  
  
Finally, he glanced over just in time to see her stifle a smile at her small victory. While ahead in the war, she raised a single eyebrow, achieving a height that only Peggy Carter can reach.  
  
Falling impossibly more in love with her, Daniel quirked a corner of his mouth up into a smirk and drew his eyebrows together, matching her face with an expression of his own.  
  
She retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him while keeping her eyebrow raised, evoking a chuckle and wide smile from him.  
  
"Very mature." He said, still grinning. She smiled back, but quickly steeled her face into a more neutral expression. Daniel thought the game was over, but a look in her eye told him she was just waiting for him to make the next move.  
  
Daniel tilted his head slightly away from her, raising his eyebrows slightly and suppressing a smirk, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his brow creasing.  
  
Her eyes still twinkling, she pursed her lips and flared her nostrils, looking almost as though she wanted to laugh but was holding it in.  
  
While waiting to take his turn, the couple heard a the tell tale click of a camera shutter come from above them, both looking up in surprise, as they didn't hear the door open.  
  
"Ha!" A familiar brash laugh came from behind the camera, blonde hair sticking out over the top. Jack's face appeared above them, smirking down at them. "That's gonna make a great picture, you two should send that one out. Ooh, maybe as a Christmas card; develop a bunch of these, put a trim on it and write a little note on the back. Could get a little expensive, but still-" he chuckled again, staring down at them. "It'll be better than those dumb little angel cards everyone sends out."  
  
"Jack, why do you have a camera? Are you just carrying one around now for fun?" Daniel asked, exasperated. Jack had been living with Peggy and the Jarvis' at Howard's mansion when he first got out of the hospital, the doctor refusing to let him travel until he was fully healed. But soon Peggy moved in with Daniel, and Jack followed a couple of days later, claiming that Bernard was pestering him constantly, but in reality, he was bored, and the 'Mr and Mrs', as he called them, let him help out on cases. Sure, they still stared at him like he was going to drop dead every time he walked more than five feet, but at least they involved him in their discussions and allowed him access to the files.  
  
It hadn't been a big deal at first, they'd been happy to help out Jack however they could, but now that he'd recovered and returned to his normal, ornery self, it had become a bit taxing on the couple.  
  
"Only when you're around, Danny Boy." Jack teased before explaining. "It contains the newest surveillance photos of D'Alia. It's not enough to take him down, but it could make him sweat in the interrogation room. Figured I'd hand it over to you two before I start my packing; I leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"You're leaving?" Peggy chimed a little too hopefully.  
  
"Yes, and everyone was sad to see him go." Jack retorted, flinching at the glare Peggy shot at him.  
  
"Thank you for the camera, Jack." Daniel mediated before Peggy could say anything else. With that, Jack set the camera on the crooked coffee table before making his way to the guest bedroom to pack his bags.  
  
"Never tell him I said this-" Daniel murmured, sitting up while Peggy stood and reached to help him, "-but I'm gonna miss the ornery bastard."  
  
"I will too, in a way." She gripped his hands, hauling him up and pulling him closer to her. "But I won't miss fretting over him every second. I swear that man was going to give me my first gray hair."  
  
"Me too... Jack will forever be our first problem child."  
  
Peggy burst out laughing, throwing her head back until she buried her head in Daniel's shoulder to hide the tears running down her face while he chuckled along with her.  
  
"Yes, I believe he shall always be exactly that." She finally said, still chuckling and wiping at the mascara that had trailed onto her cheek.  
  
Daniel chuckled again, pulling her closer and dropping his head to her's. Soon, they'd have to untangle themselves and face the world, but for now they just stood safe in each other's arms, thinking of the future.


End file.
